The Beginning of the Maelstrom
by Vanex
Summary: My summary was slightly too long. Look at my profile for the summary. Naruto/Doctor Who crossover. Main Pairing: Naruto x Ino. Warning: Team 7 Bashing & Konoha Bashing
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello all! Welcome to a new story of mine. Hopefully, you guys will like it!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Prologue**

Kakashi quickly travels through the woods.

"_Come on, don't let me be too late!"_

He reaches the edge of the Valley of the End.

"_Where are you, Sasuke and Naruto?"_

He quickly scans the valley, looking for any sign of either shinobi.

"_There!"_

He can see Sasuke smashed into the wall of the valley, unconscious. He continues to look for any sign of Naruto. Suddenly, he hears a splash and sees Naruto, pulling himself out of the water. Even from where he was standing, he could tell it was bad. Naruto's clothes are torn and he is bleeding massively.

Naruto notices him.

"Kakashi-sensei, help me."

Kakashi can see the pleading look in Naruto's eyes, but moves instead to grab Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think you'll make it back to Konoha alive. Good riddance though. You weren't that great of a shinobi anyway. Your victories against Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke were pure luck. Dead lasts are nothing more than dead lasts and can never be superior to elites like Sasuke and me. Besides, this is justice for the death of my sensei demon boy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take my only good student back home. Have fun dying."

Kakashi jumps away with the unconscious Sasuke. Naruto stares after him in disbelief, then sadness and anger.

"How could he leave me to die? Of course, he is just like all the others! Kyuubi aside, it's always about the Uchiha! Even when he goes traitor, they all worship him! No one cares what happens to me!"

Naruto starts coughing.

"**Kit, I can't repair the wound! The electricity from the Chidori is continuing to damage your body as I repair it!"**

Naruto starts laughing.

"I guess I'll have to do it then. Shame though, I am going to miss me."

"**He will always be a part of you, no matter how much you change. An echo of him, will be here in your mindscape whenever you visit."**

Naruto manages to get to his feet. He can feel energy flowing inside him. He looks at his right hand and sees it glowing for a few seconds. He can't help, but think back over his life. He remembers his childhood, his time with his so called "team", and the girl he is secretly dating. The energy is beginning to overwhelm him.

"_I'm wrong. There are people who do care about me."_

"Well, this is it. The end of Naruto Uzumaki as everyone knows him, and the beginning of something new."

He can feel the energy completely overwhelm him as he spreads his arms. As the golden-orange energy shoots out from his hands and head, his injuries heal. Naruto Uzumaki undergoes his first regeneration.

**Vanex: _I know it's a short prologue, but aren't prologues meant to be short?_**

_**Anyway, for those who've been reading my other story, what do you think about my improvement to the original preview? So, see you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here I am with Chapter 1!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean he's dead?"

Kakashi stands in front of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"I arrived at the Valley of the End. Sasuke was slammed into the rockface and Naruto lay near the water. Sasuke was unconscious, but Naruto was already dead."

"And you didn't bring back his body!"

"I thought I should focus on bringing Sasuke-"

"Who is a traitor! He left to go to Orochimaru of his own accord!"

"He was being influenced by the curse s-"

"Jiraiya has confirmed that the curse seal doesn't have mind control abilities. It only causes pain to the user and allows the user to use a bit of Orochimaru's chakra."

"But Sasuke-"

"Is nothing but a traitor and will be punished as such."

"Lady Hokage I must protest-"

"You are on thin ice Kakashi! It disgusts me that you bring back the traitor, but don't have the decency to bring back the body of your sensei's son!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"But he's the demon who murdered them!"

Tsunade just stares at him.

"Was Motoko the Kyuubi? Was my grandmother the Kyuubi? They were the previous containers."

"What?"

"Besides, you just broke the Third's law. By all rights, I can have you executed."

"But-"

"No buts, Kakashi. I am demoting you to the rank of Chunin. Shizune!"

Shizune walks in.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Get me Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno."

"Right away, Lady Tsunade."

A few minutes later the requested people arrive.

"I have a mission for you four. Kakashi here brought Sasuke Uchiha back to the village, but, according to what he told me, he left the dead body of Naruto Uzumaki behind."

All of their eyes widen, except for Sakura's.

"Good riddance, he was nothing more than a dead last anyway. He was always in the way of me and Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up, Sakura!"

Surprisingly, it was Ino who spoke.

"Naruto died to bring back your precious Uchiha! How dare you insult him!"

"Ino! What's wrong with you? You love Sasuke-kun too!"

Ino starts laughing.

"I was never into that Uchiha asshole! I only pretended I was to push you to get stronger!"

"What?"

"The truth was that I have been secretly dating Naruto for quite some time now."

"Why would you date the dead last?"

"He is no dead last!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think that someone who fails to create a clone can create a shadow clone? He faked his idiocy. Hell his "crush" on you was fake. It was part of a plan that Naruto set up."  
Now everyone else is curious.

"Plan?"

"Yes, I requested it. It was when we were still friends. You were still low on confidence, then."

"I wanted to boost your confidence, so I decided that I would "compete" with you for Sasuke's affection, while Naruto would pretend to have a crush on you."

Sakura scoffs.

"Whatever! You can keep your dead idiot, and I can have my Sasuke-kun!"

"He isn't dead!"

Everyone stares at her.

"What do you mean he isn't dead?"

"It's a long story."

"Everyone, let's get back on track here. According to Kakashi here, Naruto is dead. However, I have reasons to doubt his word. I was going to send you four to retrieve him. However, after that little display, I'm replacing Sakura. Go get Iruka Umino. He will be at the academy. Naruto should be at the Valley of the End. Shikamaru, your in charge of the team."

"Understood, Lady Hokage."

"Go."

The trio leave the office.

"Lady Hokage, what is going to happen to Team 7?"

"Team 7 is now disbanded, Kakashi. Your student, or students, depending on whether Naruto is alive or dead, will be reassigned to more competent teachers. Teachers who don't show favoritism. Now, get out of here, you two. I have to decide what to do with the traitor."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru's team reaches the Valley of the End. However, when they reach the area where Naruto's body is supposed to be, there's nothing there by a puddle of blood and Naruto's tattered jacket.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan."

"Right."

She looks around.

"There's someone over in that direction, moving away from us."

"Is it Naruto?"

"I can't tell. The signature is in some sort of flux. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"It's him."

"What makes you so sure, Ino?"

"Trust me, it's him."

"Troublesome, let's investigate."

Meanwhile, a figure is moving through the forest.

"_Where am I? Who am I? The voices. Shut up! Shut up! My head!"_

The figure collapses . He hiccups and releases a wisp of golden-orange energy from his mouth.

"_Die demon!"_

"_For the Fourth Hokage!"_

"_Too many voices! Make it stop!"_

"He's over here!"

The figure slips into unconsciousness as Team Shikamaru approaches. They turn him over and look at his face.

"What the?"

Twenty minutes later, Tsunade arrives at the hospital.

"Which room is Naruto Uzumaki located?"

"He's in Room 38, Lady Hokage."

Arriving at Room 38, Tsunade opens the door, expecting to see her favorite blond knucklehead. However she is surprised by what she sees. Lying in the bed is a young main with black hair.

"Will one of you tell me who this is? Where's Naruto?"

Ino steps forward.

"Um, Lady Hokage, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but this is Naruto.

**Vanex: _Naruto has been successfully retrieved. How different will this Naruto be to the old one? You'll have to wait until next time. See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanex:_ Hello all! For all Doctor Who fans reading this story, I have a poll running for all of January. The poll is to vote on the best version of the Doctor as of 2010. Vote for your favorite Doctor! Results will be revealed February 1__st__. With that out of the way, it's time for Chapter 2!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 2**

Tsunade looks at Ino in shock, then looks at the unconscious boy in the bed. He looked nothing like Naruto. His hair was black, the roundness to his face was gone, and he didn't have the whisker marks. However, he was wearing the necklace she gave to Naruto when he won the rasengan bet. Tsunade turns to glare at Ino.

"You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You better give me the full story."

"First, we should call the rest of the Konoha 12. Naruto instructed me to tell it to everyone should this happen to him and he was indisposed at the time. Besides, I don't want to repeat myself multiple times."

Within a half an hour, all of the Konoha 12 and their senseis, minus Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, had arrived in Naruto's hospital room.

"Where are Sakura and Kakashi?"

"They refused to come. They're busy visiting the traitor."

"Who is this?"

The question comes from Kiba.

"The unconscious boy in the bed is Naruto."

Everyone has shocked reactions.

"Naruto?"

"No way!"

"How did this happen?"

Tsunade has some chairs brought in.

"We're about to find out."

Everyone sits down and faces Ino.

"Okay, first I have to ask you all a question. Have any of you heard of the Time Lords?"

Tsunade straightens up.

"The legendary masters of time? All Hokages are briefed on them."

"The masters of time?"

"I'll explain. They're said to be from a different world, where they've developed the technology to travel in time. They mainly refuse to interfere in the affairs of other worlds. But, there are a few who do choose to interfere, whether it be for good or evil. But, they were wiped out as a result of an incident known as the Time War. The only known survivor is a legendary Time Lord, known simply as the Doctor."

Everyone else straightens up.

"I've heard stories about the Doctor."

"He's a hero."

"Here's what no one knows except for the Third Hokage. Not even Lady Hokage here knows it. The Doctor came to Konoha years ago."

"What?"

"It's true. He spent the remainder of his life here. We all know him as Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

This makes everyone eyes widen.

"The Fourth was the Doctor?"

"Yes."

The pieces start to fall into place in Tsunade's mind.

"Of course. Naruto is half Time Lord."

Everyone looks at Tsunade.

"What do you mean, Lady Hokage?"

"Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze."

"What?"

"Naruto's the son of the Fourth?"

"I don't believe it."

"It's true. He is the son of the Fourth Hokage and a ninja from Whirlpool Country named Kushina Uzumaki. His identity was concealed to protect him from his father's enemies."

"Getting back on track, what else do you know about the Time Lords?"

"Well, they have two hearts and a much longer lifespan than we do due to-"

Tsunade freezes as the rest of the pieces click into place.

"What's wrong?"

"-the ability of regeneration."

"Regeneration?"

"When a Time Lord receives a fatal injury, their body repairs itself by reorganizing every single cell. The body undergoes a complete metamorphosis. It results in a completely new man. A new face, voice, body, everything. Even the mind, gets reorganized as well."

"What does that mean for Naruto?"

"It means some elements of his personality will change. His tendencies, quirks and dress sense will be different. Fortunately, the core of his personality and his memories will remain intact. From what I've been told, his personality will only slightly change, or drastically."

"Thank you for the explanation, Lady Hokage. Now, I need to tell you Naruto's other secret."

Tsunade stands up.

"You aren't authorized to reveal that information. The only ones authorized are Naruto and myself."

"And anyone either deems able to reveal the info. I have authorization from Naruto, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade sits back down.

"Very well."

"What do you all know about the Kyuubi attack?"

"The Fourth killed the Kyuubi."

"Wrong. The Fourth couldn't kill it, so he gave his life to reseal it into his own son, Naruto."

Everyone looks over to the bed in shock.

"Don't think this means Naruto is the Kyuubi. He is only the prison, not the prisoner."

"Is that why Naruto was treated horribly?"

"Yes. The villagers treat Naruto as if he is the Kyuubi reborn. They are complete idiots."

"This doesn't change my view on Naruto. He's defended this village multiple times. If he was the demon, he would have killed us already."

"Mine either."

"Or mine."

Everyone else shares similar views. Shikamaru notices something Ino said.

"What do you mean that the Kyuubi was resealed?"

"The Kyuubi had two previous hosts before Naruto."

This gets everyone's attention again.

"We all know about the fight between Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, and Madara Uchiha. Madara summoned the Kyuubi during the fight. The Kyuubi was stopped because the First Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, sealed the Kyuubi within herself, making herself the first host. Eventually she got old and her body was dying. So, another Uzumaki from Whirlpool was brought to Konoha. This woman was Motoko Uzumaki. However, Kushina came with her, to be a shoulder for Motoko to lean on, when times as a jinchuriki get tough."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, on the night, of October 10th, Kushina, who was pregnant with Naruto, went into labor. At the same time, Motoko was outside of the village, on a mission. Since the Hokage's focus was on his wife, it left an opening for Motoko to be attacked. She was attacked by Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha?"

"Isn't he dead?"

Ino shakes her head. "He discovered a way to prolong his life. It's still unknown what that way is. Anyway, just after Naruto was born, Madara had subdued Motoko. He then extracted the Kyuubi from her and used his Sharingan to place it under his control. He then sent it to attack Konoha."

"So the Kyuubi only attacked because Madara force it?"

"Yes. However, Motoko survived the extraction process, due to the vitality that comes with being an Uzumaki. She managed to send a warning to Konoha, alerting the Doctor. He went and confronted Madara. The two fought and in the end he managed to place a seal on him that negated his control over the Kyuubi. Madara retreated after that. However, the Kyuubi had already reached Konoha and decided to release his anger on the village. The Doctor knew he needed to seal the beast and chose Naruto to be the new host. The rest is history."

"I only have one more question, Ino."

"Yes, Lady Hokage?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's a long story."

"Well? Tell us already."

"Hold your horses. Give me a moment here."

Everyone sat waiting.

"Okay, here's the story."

**Vanex: _Unfortunately, you all have to wait till next time to find out Ino's involvement. Remember to vote on your favorite Doctor. See you all next time!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Vanex: _Okay, it's been over a week since I opened the poll and I've only gotten 11 votes. (sigh) Based on these 11 votes, I do have a winner so far. Vote! Vote! The poll will only be open for a few more days! Now that I've gotten that out of the way, it's time for Chapter 3!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 3**

"_Ino!"_

_A six year old Ino turned to face her mother._

"_What?"_

"_Could you go to the shed and get one of the flower pots? This lily needs a place to go."_

"_Okay."_

_Ino stepped out into the backyard. It was a warm, spring day. The last of the snow from winter had finally melted. The old shed had been there for as long as Ino could remember._

"Oh! I remember hearing about this from my dad!"

"Shut up, Choji, and let her finish!"

"Sorry."

_Ino opened the shed door. The smell of old wood hit her nose as she walked over to the shelf where the flower pots were kept. The shed seemed to groan as the wind blew against it. She picked up a flower pot and turned to leave the shed. But then the shed groaned loudly and it collapsed, trapping Ino._

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, I was frightened."

"Like Choji, I also heard about this, but I was never told who found you. All I was told was that the person wished to remain anonymous. Though now, it's obvious who the person was."

"Yeah, it's how I first met him."

"Why was he even there in the first place?"

"You guys know how he was treated when he was younger. Fortunately for him, the ninja clans were neutral towards him. They neither loved him nor hated him. To avoid people mistreating him, he had secret routes to the places he would go to that would avoid those people. The routes had him cutting through the backyards of some of the ninja clans, who took no notice to that, including the backyard of the Yamanaka flower shop."

_Naruto was on his way to the ramen stand, when he heard the sounds of something collapsing and a girl screaming._

"_It's coming from the Yamanaka flower shop!"_

_He rushed to the flower shop. He arrived to see the old shed collapsed. He hurried over to the shed._

"_Is anyone in there? Can you hear me?"_

"_Help me!"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I think my leg is broken."_

"_Hold on, I'll go get help!"_

_Naruto rushed over to the back door of the flower shop. He pounded on the door._

"_Hello? Someone?"_

_Mrs. Yamanaka opened the door._

"_You're the Uzumaki boy, right? Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_It's your daughter! The shed collapsed on her! Get people to help!"_

"_Oh my god! I'll go get help."_

"_I'll try to clear some of the rubble."_

_Mrs. Yamanaka rushed off to get help, while Naruto returned to the shed._

"_Your mother is getting help now. Everything will be okay."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_My friends say that you're a bad person."_

"_Yet, I'm trying to save your life. Never trust rumors."_

_Mrs. Yamanaka returned with her husband, Inochi, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi._

"_Is she okay?"_

"_She's awake in there. She thinks she broke her leg."_

"_Let's dig her out of there."_

"It took them half an hour to dig me out. Naruto visited me in the hospital every day. We got to know each other and we became friends."

"So, he was only there to save your life by pure chance? He could have gone a different route and missed it all together."

"Not quite. He told me that he was told to take that particular route."

"Who told him that?"

"He called himself, the Maelstrom."

Tsunade is shocked.

"The Maelstrom?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"You never heard the stories? There are many stories that tell of a hero called the Maelstrom. He appears whenever there's trouble and saves people. It's even said he gave my grandfather the idea to create Konoha. The only inconsistencies in the stories is that he looks different in each story."

"There's a reason for that."

"Such as?"

"Time Lord."

"But the only Time Lord left was the Doctor."

"Exactly, he _was_ the only Time Lord left. Until, the night of the Kyuubi attack."

Everyone starts to get where this is going.

"The man Naruto and I met, had black hair and brown eyes. But there was something else that stood out. Something that Naruto and I didn't make a connection to until you became Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

"What was it?"

"The man was wearing the First Hokage's necklace. The same necklace that you gave to Naruto when he won the rasengan bet. The man looked an older version of the Naruto that's currently laying on that bed."

Everyone looks over at the unconscious Naruto, now getting what Ino was saying.

"Naruto is the Maelstrom."

**Vanex: _I have to cut it off here. I know the chapter is shorter than how I usually do. Anyway, sorry for taking as long as I did. I got a copy of Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded for the DS and I can't stop playing it! Now then, vote! Vote dammit! The poll ends in a few days! Hurry!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Vanex: _Hello all! I know I said I was going to wait until I finished Arc 1 of The Ninja that Wields the Keyblade, before I continued this story, but the most recent episode of Doctor Who gave me a screwy and impossible idea! I just had to write it before I forgot it. Anyway, this is the LAST explanation chapter. All that's left to explain is how Naruto and Ino learned of his connection to the Doctor. As well as a hidden truth about Kushina Uzumaki. Oh, and for those of you who are now joining me in this story, who are curious as to how the poll ended, David Tennant, the Tenth Doctor won with 17 votes. In second place was Tom Baker, the Fourth Doctor with 1 vote. I know, it's sad. Only 18 votes total. Oh, well. Enough of my rambling, on to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 4**

"You're saying that the hero we know as the Maelstrom, is Naruto?" asks a shocked Kiba.

"Well, a future Naruto, but yes. It's him alright."

Everyone takes a moment to absorb all this information, until Tsunade asks an important question.

"How did you and Naruto find out about the Doctor?"

"Well, we found the Doctor's TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" asks Shikamaru.  
"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's his ship. Well, it's both a time machine and a ship. It can go anywhere in time and space."

"How? I mean I don't think he would have just left the ship out in the open."

"You're right, in fact it was the future Naruto who gave us the clue to find it."

"_Naruto, Ino, this is where we say goodbye."_

"_What? Why do you have to leave? You changed our lives!" said a ten-year-old Naruto._

"_There are important reasons why I can't stay."_

"_Can you at least tell us who you really are?" asked Ino._

_The Maelstrom looked at them sadly._

"_I'm sorry. I can't tell you now, but you will figure it out one day. I promise you that. Now before I go, there's something important I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I know who your parents are, Naruto."_

"_What? You've known all this time and never told me? Why?"_

"_The same reason I haven't tell you who I am. Anyway, solve this riddle and you'll get all your answers, including who your parents are, and the amazing life ahead of you."_

_He handed them a piece of paper._

"_Why can't you tell me who they are right now?"_

"_Would you rather hear it from me? Or them?"_

"_Are you saying they've been alive the whole time?"_

"_No, it's hard to explain. You'll understand when you solve the riddle. Anyway, when you solve it, remember to take with you the key I snatched from the Hokage vault. It originally belonged to your father. You'll need it to get your answers."_

_Naruto stood there taking in all of it._

"_Anyway, this is goodbye. You might see me again one day. So, until then, goodbye."_

_The Maelstrom turned away and walked into an alleyway._

_Ino looked over at Naruto, wishing that she knew what was going on in her boyfriend's head, when she realized something._

"_Wait a minute, that alleyway doesn't lead to any of the exits to the village. Why would he go down there?"_

_They heard a sound. It was an unusual sound. They ran down the alleyway, but by the time they reach the end, the sound was gone, and so was the Maelstrom._

"_Where did he go?"_

_Naruto looked down at the paper in his hand. He unfolded it and began to read it._

"_The great protector, who protected the leaf in fire. He gave his final life to stop number nine. His face looks down alongside the three before him. Inside there, is where the truth resides."_

"_Oh, this is going to be hard."_

"_Okay, think. The great protector who protected the leaf in fire."_

"_Um, Um. Leaf in fire. Leaf in fire. Wait! The Leaf Village in Fire Country! The great protector, who protected Konoha!"_

"_Okay! Who would protect Konoha?"_

"_The ninja?"_

"_That's too vague. They do defend their village, but they just follow the orders of the Hokage. Wait, that's it! The Hokage! They are the greatest of the ninja, and it does say the great protector."_

"_Great, now which one?"_

"_He gave his final life to stop number nine."_

"_It has to be either the First, Second, or Fourth, cause the Third is still alive."_

"_True. What does number nine mean? Let's come back to that. His face looks down alongside the three that came before him. The three that came before him! Of course! The Fourth Hokage. That means that number nine means the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi!"_

"_Didn't you say something about his face looking down alongside the other Hokages?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Well, Naruto. That means the place where the truth resides is the Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage monument!"_

_He grinned at her and they both turn and began to run towards the Hokage monument._

_Soon enough they were standing on top of the Fourth's head._

"_Okay, Ino. Look around. There's probably a secret door hidden around here."_

_The two looked around the top of the head, until-_

"_Over here, Naruto!"_

_Ino had found that a small section of the head, slid off to reveal a staircase leading inside._

"_Well, Ino. Let's take a look."_

_He grabbed a torch attached at the top of the staircase and lit it with a fire jutsu. The two walked down the staircase, into the darkness. The section of the head slid back into place behind them._

_They walked deep into the darkness, until they reached the bottom of the staircase. They now stood in a large, empty room. Empty, except for a large, blue box in the middle of the room. They approached the box, carefully._

"_Police Public Call Box. What do you think that means, Naruto?"_

"_I don't know."_

_He reached out a hand to touch the box. He could feel warmth from the box. He noticed that he could hear a humming from within. He had begun to feel a presence from the box. Something familiar and comforting._

"_Ino, I think it's alive."_

"_What?"_

"_Feel it and listen."_

_She did so and was just as surprised as Naruto._

"_What now?"_

_He noticed a pair of doors with a keyhole. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He walked up to the lock and inserted the key. The lock turned and the doors swung open._

"_Oh, my god."_

_The doors opened to a large control room._

**Vanex: _The chapter isn't over yet, I just need to quickly say, that currently, the control room is the Eleventh Doctor's control room. If it changes during the show, I'll be coming back to make that adjustment. So, for now, imagine the current control room. I'm not going to describe it here, because there are times where I severely suck at describing things. This is one of those times._**

_The two stepped inside. While Ino tried to comprehend that the box was bigger on the inside, Naruto could feel the warm, comforting presence much stronger in here. It felt like it was all around him._

"_This presence. I've been here before."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know how, but there's just something about this place."_

"_Welcome, Naruto."_

_Both Naruto and Ino jump as they turned to face the source of the voice. The voice belonged to a transparent man, with very, familiar blond hair and a very, familiar white coat._

"_The Fourth Hokage! But, how?"_

_Minato frowned. "You don't know who I am Naruto? But, the Third should have told you, when you were seven."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well Naruto, I am your father."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, a holographic representation of your father. I mean, the real Fourth Hokage died years ago. I'm programmed to respond, think, act, and feel just like he would. I also know everything he knew."_

_Naruto lowered his head, so that his hair blocks both Ino and Minato from seeing his eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why was my relation from you kept a secret? What reason would be used to shield me from the truth?"_

"_I have a lot of enemies, both inside and outside Konoha. If any of them heard I had a son, they would not rest until they destroyed him."_

"_But if people knew, I would have been treated better than how I'm being treated now!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_People treat me as a plague! They curse and shun me and I don't even know why!"_

_This angered Minato._

"_Those fools! You were supposed to have been treated like a hero, but it seems for once my faith in humans has been misplaced. And it seems Sarutobi messed up a bit too."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_On the night you were born, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Most people think I killed it, but that's impossible to do. Besides there are reasons why the nine Biju must not be killed. Also, the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha."_

"_Forced?"_

"_Yes, by a man named Madara Uchiha. He used his sharingan to control the Kyuubi. Normally the Kyuubi is actually a peaceful creature. So I had to find a way to protect it from being controlled again. I realized I had no choice, but to seal the beast into your body."_

"_What?"_

"_That is why they shun you. They think you're the Kyuubi, which is ridiculous. You have too many mental shields for the Kyuubi to get through to be able to control you."_

"_Why me?"_

"_One, I couldn't just ask any parent to give up there child if I wasn't willing to do the same, that would have been a very selfish move on my part. Two, you're special."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's hard to explain. I'll get to it in a minute."_

_Naruto just stood there with his head lowered._

"_Anyway, onto even bigger things. My name isn't Minato Namikaze."_

_This surprised both of them._

"_It was an alias I took when I arrived here. My real name is too complicated to pronounce, so I'll just tell you the alias I normally use for my name. I am the Doctor."_

"_The Doctor? Doctor who?" asks Ino._

"_Just the Doctor. Anyway, I'm not from Konoha. I'm not even from this planet."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. It doesn't exist anymore, because it was destroyed in a war. The Time Lords died along with the planet. Anyway, this ship is called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She allows me to travel anywhere in time and space."_

"_She?"_

"_Yeah, the TARDIS is alive."_

_It was then that Naruto realized that the presence he had feeling the whole time was actually the TARDIS._

"_Anyway, this TARDIS was actually to be scrapped, but I, er, stole her. And fled Gallifrey to explore the universe. I knew there were evils out there that needed to be fought. But the Time Lords have policies of non-interference. So, I became a renegade. Of course, the TARDIS would tell you that she stole me. But, then again, she did purposely leave her door unlocked for me to get in. Anyway, years and years later, I reached the point where it was time for me to retire, so I settled down in Konoha. Not my first choice, but the TARDIS knew I needed to be here. But even I knew that the universe was still in danger. That's where you come in."  
"What?"  
"I had no intent for you to become a ninja of Konoha. That's a very small life. I intended for you to be my successor. To become the new defender of all of time and space. That's the life I wanted to give you."_

_Naruto was even more shocked than before._

"_That's a big role you left for me."_

"_I know it's a lot to ask of you. You can take your time to think about it. Trust me, you have a lot of time. Comes with being a Time Lord. There's a lot that you need to learn, but for now I think I'll turn this over to your mother."_

_Naruto snapped his head up._

"_This is goodbye, for now. Because in order for your mother to speak to you, she'll need every holographic projector, so I can't remain active."_

_The hologram Doctor vanished. Naruto and Ino stood in the control room alone for a few minutes. Then an image of a woman appeared._

"_Give me a few minutes. I have to adjust to not being everywhen at once. It's ridiculous. Was ridiculous. Will be ridiculous. Tenses are annoying. Were annoying. Will be annoying."_

_The duo watched as the strange woman shifted through multiple facial expressions._

"_There we go. Hello, Naruto. As you've no doubt guessed, I'm your mother. The ninja of Konoha would know me as Kushina Uzumaki, though it's just an alias."_

"_Then, who are you?"_

"_I'm the TARDIS."_

"_What? You mean you're this ship?"_

"_Yep. As the Doctor told you, I am alive. Though normally I wouldn't be able to speak with you like this. Let's just say it was a super complex method, that involved completely rebuilding me and getting help from an old friend. It'll all be explained to you later."_

"_Um, if your the TARDIS, how the hell was I born?"_

"_Good question. We're still not sure how it happened. There was an incident where I was pulled out of this ship and deposited in a human body. I did kiss him while while I was in that body. That left an imprint of his DNA. When I returned to my actual body, the imprint went with me. The imprint somehow morphed along with the Doctor as he went through his remain regenerations to match the DNA of his thirteenth self. And well, somehow, years later, you came into being inside the heart of the ship, with me. As for how you're there now, well that comes back to the old friend. Her name was Compassion. She was a sentient TARDIS and also a friend of the Doctor. We did have to cross the Doctor's timestream to contact her, but it was worth it in the end. She allowed him to study her systems which allowed him to replicate some of them in me. Using these systems, plus the chameleon circuit, which he finally repaired, for a few weeks, I was able to take the form of a human woman. It was hard for him to study her, because he had to put up with the pestering of his earlier self, but in the end it worked. As for how I got the name Kushina, well, we had help from a village that the Doctor saved years ago called Whirlpool. They were willing to list me as one of their ninja. What happened after that is, well, I gave birth to you. Shortly after that, the chameleon circuit failed again and I was once more transformed back into a police box."_

"_So, I'm half Time Lord and half TARDIS?"_

"_That's what it is."_

"_Oh, man."_

"_It's also another reason why you were chosen to be the Kyuubi host. You're bigger on the inside. That way, he didn't have to obliterate the Kyuubi's body. The entire beast is inside you."_

"_This is seriously fucked up."_

**Vanex: _The chapter's still not over yet. Right now, I can't believe I came up with this. I'm dead serious. It's the most fucked up idea ever. It makes me question my own sanity. I'll just go on with the chapter._**

_Ino was looking at Naruto, oddly."_

"_Mom, um, this will take me a while to absorb."_

"_Oh, I understand. Take all the time you need. Just visit me often, okay? I can't maintain this communication for much longer. I wasn't built to be in constant communication with people. This is goodbye for now. Leave me here for now. We don't want enemies to get a hold of me. After all, villains with the ability to travel in time is never a good thing. Do at least, come back to visit me, will you? I love you, son."_

_The image of the woman vanished. Ino looked over at Naruto._

"_Naruto, are you okay?"_

"_I don't know, Ino. This is just so much. I-"_

_He quickly turned to her and latched on to her._

"_I need you to be here for me. Please Ino."_

_She could tell he was crying._

"_Of course, Naruto. I'll always be here for you."_

_The two stood in the control room, with only the sounds of the TARDIS and Naruto crying._

"After a while, we left the TARDIS and returned to the village. Naruto locked himself up in his apartment for a week, but after that, he was back to his old self. He would then head to the TARDIS once a week to learn everything he would need to know about what's out there. After you came, Lady Hokage, and we figured out who the Maelstrom was, there was a bit of craziness."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we accidentally took a few trips in the TARDIS. But those will be covered some other time. I've been talking for a while."

Everyone sits there in silence absorbing everything they learned about their friend and ally.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

They all turn, surprise on their faces, to see that while Ino had been telling her story, Naruto had woken up, gone to the bathroom, and had changed back into the remnants of his old outfit.

"Now then, if you'll all excuse me, I need to pay a visit to my mother."

He grins at them, then turns and leaves the room. They all look at each other for a few moments, before they all get up and follow him out.

**Vanex: _Now, the chapter's over. This will probably be the longest chapter I ever write for a fanfic. This took a while to write. Anyway, hopefully I haven't creeped you all enough to make you avoid this story for the rest of it. I still can't believe I came up with that. Then again, if I hadn't come up with it, someone would have come up with something similar in the future. Don't worry, this story shouldn't get much weirder than that. See you all next time, I hope._**


	6. Chapter 5

**Vanex: _Hello all! This story is back in business! Party! Okay, I actually don't have anything to say right now, except that I don't hate Matt Smith. He's doing a great job as the Doctor. They made a good choice with him. David Tennant is still my personal favorite, though. I say this due to something Naruto will say in this chapter. Now, onto Chapter 5!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 5**

Naruto walks fast through the streets. Instead of the glares he normally gets, people stare at him in confusion. He could hear some of the things they were saying.

"Who is that?"

"Why is he dressed like the demon?"

Naruto laughs at the fact that none of the villagers can recognize him. He walks all the way to the Hokage monument and runs up the path to the top. He opens the secret panel on the Doctor's head and walks down the stairs. He grins at seeing the familiar police box waiting for him. He dashes over, pulling the key out of his pocket. He unlocks the doors and walks in.

Just after the doors close, the others walk into the hidden chamber. Ino pulls out her key, as they walk over to the TARDIS. She unlocks the doors and they all walk in. There is no sign of Naruto in the control room. Everyone except Ino takes a moment to look in awe at the giant control room they were in.

Kiba mutters, "It's one thing to hear that it's bigger on the inside, but it's very different to see it yourself."

They hear a crash from deeper in the ship. Naruto's voice rings out.

"Too formal. This looks like something a hobo would wear. Frills are ridiculous. What the? Who wears a scarf this long? And someone wore a cricket uniform? Geez, this ridiculous coat makes my orange look good! This umbrella looks kind of cool, but the hat looks silly."

Ino shakes her head. "He's in the wardrobe room. Probably picking out a new outfit to replace his old one."

"Again, too formal. A leather jacket? No, leather is not my thing. A pinstripe suit? Once more, too formal. What the? This outfit has a bow-tie? Who wears bow-ties? Bow-ties are not cool!"

Ino snickers, listening to Naruto ranting about some of the outfits in that room. Finally, the noises stop. They hear footsteps, approaching the control room. The door opens and Naruto comes out. Gone was the orange outfit. His new look is a twenty-first century civilian look. He is wearing blue jeans, with his holster on his right leg. On his feet are two white and black sneakers. Going up, he is wearing just a simple t-shirt. Over it, he is wearing what looks like a cross between a jacket and a sweater. It is shaped like a jacket, but made out of the same materials as sweaters are made out of. It is a gray sweater-jacket. The shoulders and the upper parts of the sleeves are a dark gray, while everything below that is a light gray. Separating the two shades of gray is a simple, white stripe. The sweater-jacket is unzipped, allowing people to see the t-shirt, as well as the First Hokage necklace. Naruto grins at everyone.

"What do you think?"

Ino looks at him. "What's with that sweater-jacket thing?"

"It has pockets. Pockets are always useful."

Ino shakes her head.

"Anyway, I have things to do, so you guys can talk to me later."

He walks over to the console. Everyone, but Ino is surprised at his behavior. He isn't acting like Naruto at all. His whole demeanor has changed. They are beginning to question whether he is still Naruto.

Ino sighs as she walks over to Naruto.

"Naruto, I think they need reassurance that you're still you."

He looks over at the group and sees their questioning looks. He sighs and leans back against the console.

"You guys don't think I'm me."

Shikamaru shrugs. "Prove to us that you're you."

Naruto sighs.

"Okay, I was born on October 10th, the same day as the Kyuubi attack. The Kyuubi was sealed inside my infant body on the same day. I grew up here in Konoha. I was attacked and shunned by this village for my entire life. I became a ninja when Mizuki tried to trick me into stealing the forbidden scroll. I cooperated with the Hokage to bring him down. As a result, I was allowed to graduate. I was assigned to Team 7, alongside Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, under Kakashi Hatake. My first C-Rank mission was turned into an A-Rank, due to the fact the client lied about the circumstances surrounding the mission. The bridge in Nami no Kuni is named after me, due to the fact I inspired the people to stand up for themselves. I also restored a princess, who also has a career as an actress, to her rightful place in Yuki no Kuni. She even gave me her autograph, on a picture she had taken while I was unconscious, that features her kissing me on my cheek. I still have that photo. I participated in the Chunin Exams, where I saved Gaara of Sunagakure from his own insanity. I went with Ero-Sennin to retrieve Baa-chan, so that she could become the Fifth Hokage. During the mission I won a bet against her, in which I mastered the Rasengan, and as a result I got the necklace around my neck. When Sasuke Uchiha attempted to flee the village I was part of the team sent to retrieve him. I cornered him at the Valley of the End, where we both fought to the death. Sasuke pierced me twice in the chest with the Chidori technique. Kakashi arrived after the battle ended, where I begged him to help me. If he had done so, I might not have needed to regenerate. However, he purposely abandoned me, saying that only elites like Sasuke and himself matter and that I deserved to die, due to apparently being a 'demon boy'. After that I regenerated."

Now that Tsunade had the full story, she was even more pissed at Kakashi.

"Any questions? Or should we go have some ramen?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Right. Ramen it is. Come on."

Naruto leads them out of the TARDIS and out of the secret chamber. Tsunade breaks off from the group.

"I'll have to pass on the offer for ramen, Naruto. I still have to decide what to do with the Uchiha and it seems I was too lenient on Kakashi."

She heads off for the Hokage tower. The others all head to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! Geez, this is the largest group we've ever had! We only have enough seats to serve six at a time, so some of you will have to wait longer."

"It's okay, Teuchi. They're here cause I'm paying for them."

Teuchi is confused at who the stranger is, until he notices the necklace.

"So, this is what you meant, Naruto?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Ayame looks at him. "Not too shabby. I think your old face was better, but this face isn't too bad."

Kiba interrupts. "Wait, they knew?"

"Of course, they are like family to me. I tell them everything."

It takes a few minutes, but everyone is served their ramen. Naruto notices another of his changes.

"Hmm, I'm not as ecstatic about the taste as I was before. It's still very delicious, but I don't think it's my favorite food anymore."

This shocks everyone, but they accept it. They all knew that this would probably happen.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office, Kakashi stands in front of Tsunade again.

"Kakashi, Naruto told me a very different story about what happened at the Valley of the End. In response to this, I have to have all involved people submitted to having Inoichi look through their memories. Do you want to change your story, beforehand?"

Kakashi starts sweating, bu thinks of something.

"_I think Inoichi hates the demon, like I do. He'll probably lie about the results."_

"No, Lady Hokage."

"Very well."

What Kakashi didn't know is that Naruto saved Ino years ago. As a result, Naruto is treated like a member of the Yamanaka family. Inoichi approves of Naruto dating Ino.

Naruto and the others have finished their ramen, when Inoichi arrives. He is a little surprised by Naruto's appearance, but he had been told the full story beforehand, by Naruto and Ino.

"Naruto, you have to come with me. Kakashi's testimony conflicts with yours, so you have to be submitted for a mind walk."

Naruto nods his head.

"Figures. I'll see you all later. Let's go."

Inoichi and Naruto leave. Ino sighs.

"I hope Naruto will be okay."

Inoichi leads Naruto to a large interrogation room. In the room, four chairs are set up. Three are already occupied by Tsunade, Kakashi, and a restrained Sasuke. Kakashi is surprised.

"Who is this person? Or is Naruto actually dead, like I said?"

"You really can't recognize me, Kakashi?"

"Naruto?"

"Correct, on the first guess! There would be a prize, but I don't feel like being generous to you."

"Okay that's enough, both of you! Naruto, sit down and we can begin."

Naruto sits down in the remaining chair. Tsunake speaks up again.

"Okay, I've been given testimony from all three of you. Sasuke claims he was kidnapped and was dragged to the Valley, where Naruto attacked for no reason. Naruto claims that Sasuke left willingly and was not restrained in any way at the Valley. Sasuke attacked him first and attempted to kill him, including multiple strikes from the Chidori technique. Then Kakashi arrived and purposely left Naruto for dead as he brought Sasuke back to Konoha calling him a 'demon boy'. Then he succumbed to his injuries and regenerated into his current form. Kakashi claims that Naruto was dead on arrival and chose to bring Sasuke back, but to leave the corpse behind. Now, it could be that the regeneration was delayed. So, in order to determine what really happened, Inoichi will look at all of your memories."

Inoichi walks up to the restrained Sasuke and places his hand on his forehead. A few minutes later, he removes his hand.

"Sasuke's story is a complete farce. His memories match Naruto's story more than his own. According to the memories, he left of his own accord. He attacked Naruto first and he did strike him twice with the Chidori. The ending of the story is unknown, because he fell unconscious before Kakashi arrived."

Kakashi is shocked.

"_What is he doing? Isn't he an Uchiha supporter?"_

Inoichi walks over to Naruto and repeats the process.

"Naruto's memories completely match his story, including what he claims happened with Kakashi."

He walks over to Kakashi and reads his mind.

"Kakashi's memories do not match his story. His memories match Naruto's story instead. My final assessment is that both Sasuke and Kakashi are lying and Naruto is telling the truth."

"Thank you, Inoichi. Both you and Naruto can go."

The two leave the room.

"As for you Kakashi, you have intentionally lied to your Hokage and attempted to assist Sasuke Uchiha. You also have broken the Third's law concerning Naruto Uzumaki. Your charges consist of insubordination, assisting a traitor, leaving a Konoha shinobi for dead, and mentioning the circumstances of Naruto's birth. You can forget the demotion Kakashi, because you are sentenced to be executed. Now then, as for you Uchiha. You are charged with betraying Konoha, consorting with the enemy, assault on a Konoha shinobi, and the attempted murder of a Konoha shinobi. Your sentence is to be executed."

"What? I am an Uchiha! You can't execute me! I haven't killed Itachi, yet!"

"I can and I will. Being an Uchiha doesn't mean jackshit. Especially when you go traitor. Your executions will be in two days. ANBU! Escort these two to their cells."

Four ANBU arrive and take Kakashi and Sasuke away. Tsunade sighs, then gets up and leaves.

**Vanex: _Okay, that's it for now. I'm glad I got this story back on track and got to keep the whole Kushina being the TARDIS. I'm sure you guys noticed the references to the eleven known Doctors. See you all next time!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here is Chapter 6!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 6**

Word had spread around about the upcoming executions of Sasuke and Kakashi. As a result, the villagers were in an uproar. Tsunade has had to put with multiple appeals for the 'Last Uchiha' to be released. The Elders also tried to convince Tsunade to release Sasuke, but she would hear none of it. As for Naruto, he talked to his friends and told them never to call him Naruto whenever they were anywhere in public. Instead, they are to call him the Maelstrom. When they asked him why, he replied with the same answer.

"With my current appearance, no one in this village recognizes me. It's a fresh start for me, away from the burden of being Naruto Uzumaki."

It was true. The people were kind and courteous to the Maelstrom. Since they didn't recognize him as the 'demon brat', they saw no reason to treat him poorly. The Konoha 12, soon to be 11, couldn't help but shake their heads at the sight.

In Otogakure, Orochimaru is furious. Furious that the Sound Four had failed to bring Sasuke to him. He also just learned about Sasuke's upcoming execution and knows he has to make a move.

"Kabuto! Come with me. It's time we pay another visit to Konoha!"

Back in Konoha, the Maelstrom sighs to himself. Today is the day of the executions. The Konoha 12 is a little split. The majority of them agree with Sasuke getting executed, due to the injuries they sustained from the retrieval attempt. The only one who stands with Sasuke is Sakura. She believes his actions were justified and that Naruto deserved to be killed. Naturally, this results in her being shunned by the others. Due to the fact she never showed up to the hospital when Ino told everyone the truth about Naruto, she doesn't know he's still alive. The Maelstrom quickly made sure it stayed that way.

He sighs as he steps out of the TARDIS. He had spent some time fixing other systems that had broken down the night he was born. He walks out of the secret chamber and looks down on the village, specifically at the center, where the executions are to take place.

"It's almost time. It's going to be hectic, with the villagers all against this. Too bad for them. The Hokage is the one in charge here."

He watches as the villagers approach the execution area in the form of a mob, with Sakura leading them. They all start chanting something. Even though he can't hear them from where he is, he knows what they're saying. He sighs as he walks down the monument and heads to the execution area.

"Let the Uchiha go! Let the Uchiha go! Let the Uchiha go!"

The Maelstrom shakes his head at the chanting villagers. He walks over to where the remaining members of the Konoha 12 are standing.

Tenten stares at the villagers. "I can't believe it, even after his betrayal, they still think he is the epitome of everything good."

Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome. Let then think that. We know the truth and he is paying for his crimes. It doesn't matter what they think."

The Maelstrom nods his head in agreement. They watch as Tsunade steps onto the execution platform, alongside the executioner.

"Today, two traitors to Konoha will be executed! Bring Kakashi Hatake forward!"

Two ANBU bring a restrained Kakashi onto the platform.

Tsunade reads his crimes. "Kakashi, you have been found guilty of the following: insubordination, assisting a traitor, assisting the attempted murder of a Konoha shinobi, and breaking the Third's law concerning one Naruto Uzumaki. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is passed?"

"The demon is still alive, Konoha! He's changed his face in order to escape this village's justice! He's standing over there!"

Kakashi nods his head at the Maelstrom. The villagers look at him.

"Make sure to keep serving justice to him!"

Luckily, the Maelstrom thought ahead. "It's impossible for me to be Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Maelstrom and I've been around longer than Naruto has. There are stories about me all around the Elemental Countries, including the one in which I gave Hashirama Senju the idea of creating Konoha in the first place."

The villagers mutter to themselves. They knew of the Maelstrom and agree that this boy could not be Naruto.

The Maelstrom sighs in relief. _"Thank Kami for time travel. The things that my future selves did are helping me save my ass now. All that's left now, is for Tsunade to tell the bullshit we created to cover my former self's disappearance."_

Tsunade speaks up. "Naruto Uzumaki suffered major injuries during the battle to bring back the Uchiha. The injuries are severe enough that Naruto can no longer perform the duties of a shinobi. He has been officially retired and will live in a secret location for the rest of his life. The only ones who will know where he is are the Maelstrom and myself. After consulting him, we decided to reveal some important information to you all."

The villagers were going to start cheering about what happened to Naruto, but pause when Tsunade mentions important information.

"Years ago, the Third Hokage told you that Naruto was an orphan, with no known parents or lineage. It was a lie. His parents are well known and this lie was made to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Naruto's parents are Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, a ninja from Whirlpool."

This shocks the crowd. The knowledge of the 'demon brat' being the son of their greatest hero is too much.

"Liar!"

"He's a demon!"

"He can't be related to the Fourth!"

"Silence! What I said is the truth! I have people in this village who will back me up on my claim. Also, I have Naruto's birth certificate in my possession!"

This shuts the villagers up as they realize that Tsunade is telling the truth.

Kakashi glares at the Maelstrom. "Damn you, boy! Damn you!"

"Proceed, executioner."

Obeying Tsunade's instructions, the executioner raises his sword and decapitates Kakashi. The head tumbles down and rolls under the platform. The two ANBU take the rest of the body and set it on fire off the platform. They then retrieve the head and burn it, too.

"Bring forth Sasuke Uchiha!"

While Sakura resumes the chant, the rest of the villagers remain silent, due to the fact they're still absorbing the fact they treated the Fourth's son like shit.

"Sasuke, you have been found guilty of insubordination, defection, consorting with the enemy, assault on a Konoha shinobi and the attempted murder of the same Konoha shinobi. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is passed?"

"I am an Uchiha! You will release me from these restraints! Then you will surrender your position of Hokage to me! Once I have the position, I'll force you all to give me all your jutsu. Then, I'll let Orochimaru back into the village, so that he can teach me! When I have all that power, I will destroy Itachi once and for all!"

All the villagers, except Sakura, look at Sasuke like he's insane. Then, they realize that he is insane. Sakura sees them losing faith in Sasuke.

"What are you all doing? We must press for the Hokage to release Sasuke-kun! He deserves our obedience! We must do whatever he says! For he is the greatest there is!"

The villagers, actually realizing the error of their ways, step away from Sakura. She looks at them in shock.

The Maelstrom speaks up. "Sorry, Sakura. You've been living in your fantasy world for too long. Sasuke is not a god, nor is he anything great. He's just the last of a clan of arrogant thieves and he's an insane lunatic who cares about nothing but power. Nothing more and nothing less."

Sakura looks angrily at the Maelstrom. She pulls out a kunai. "I'll kill you!"

She starts to move towards the Maelstrom, but a cloaked villager grabs hold of Sakura.

Tsunade clears her throat. "Proceed, executioner."

The executioner raises his sword. However, before he can complete the act, he is blocked by the Kusanagi sword, wielded by another cloaked figure. The hood on the cloak falls to reveal Orochimaru.

"Sorry to interrupt Tsunade, but I have a great need for Sasuke right now. Kabuto, let's go!"

The cloaked figure holding onto Sakura reveals himself to be Kabuto. The two quickly teleport away with both Sasuke and Sakura.

Tsunade quickly takes action. "ANBU, those four are heading for Oto! Intercept them and bring back both Uchiha and Haruno!"

"Yes, Lady Hokage!"

The ANBU quickly move in the direction of Oto. The Maelstrom shakes his head. He knows that the ANBU have no chance of stopping one of the Sanin, but Tsunade has to try that approach. In a few hours the ANBU will report that the four escaped over the border. The Maelstrom sighs and walks back to the TARDIS. He still has some repairs to do.

Ino watches the Maelstrom walk away. She sighs. "I'll see you all later, okay?"

The others nod. Ino leaves the group and walks all the way to the TARDIS. She steps inside to see the Maelstrom fiddling with the control console.

"Naruto."

"What is it, Ino?"

"How long have you been working today?"

"All day. Why do you ask?"

"You've been working all day for the past two days. I think I need some reassurance that my boyfriend still loves me."

The Maelstrom easily hears the teasing tone in her voice. "You know that I love you."

"Yeah, but you need a break from all this, and there is no way better to take a break than to do on a date."  
"But I have so much to do."

The TARDIS seems to shake a little before Kushina's voice can be heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will go on that date! Otherwise, I will prevent you from getting into the jutsu library!"

The Maelstrom looks up. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"  
His sighs, knowing she will actually do it.

Ino giggles. "See, even your mother is on my side."

The Maelstrom walks over to her.

"Oh, very well. I'll go take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll pick you up at your house. Deal, Ino-chan?"

"Deal. I'll see you when you arrive, Naruto-kun."

She kisses him and then walks out of the TARDIS, with a little sway in her steps.

The Maelstrom sighs. "I swear, Mom. You and her are going to be the death of me."

Kushina laughs.

Meanwhile, above the planet, a spaceship can be seen.

"Report!"

"Scans are confirmed. A Time Lord has been located on the planet."

"It must be the Doctor! Prepare the shuttle! We will find the Doctor and exterminate him!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

**Vanex: _If you guys don't know which aliens those are at the end, then you are the worst Doctor Who fans, ever. When I was writing this I thought, "What better way to start this than with the very first and most infamous alien menace of Doctor Who?" Anyway, I bet you're all pissed that I spared Sasuke. Don't worry, I have future plans for both him and the banshee. See you all next time!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Vanex: _Hello all! The move is over and I'm back in business. Here's Chapter 7!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 7**

The Maelstrom laughs at the glowing panel. "There we go. Now we are back in business. With these repairs, my travels in space and time can continue."

"What about Ino?"

The Maelstrom looks at the hologram of his father. "That's the hard part. She might not want to leave with me. She does have responsibilities here."

The Doctor smiles. "You never know. There are people who would abandon their responsibilities to travel in the TARDIS. But there are also people who won't. I've met both kinds."

"Thanks, Dad. That makes me feel so much better."

"You've been a bit sarcastic lately. Probably a result of the regeneration."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Anyway, you also have to remember that she loves you. That might be enough for her to leave with you. I had a married couple in the TARDIS once. The wife was the one really into traveling with me. The husband wasn't into it as much, but wanted to stick with his wife. They both proved themselves to be very valuable companions, even though we went through some really rough times. Times that even tested the strength of their love for each other. I'll never forget them."

The Maelstrom nods at the Doctor, before walking out the doors. The Doctor smiles after his son and then moves to shut himself off. But before he gives the voice command, he notices that the sensors are picking up something. He looks at the scanner and his eyes widen.

"No, no. It can't be. Why are they here? They must have detected Naruto's presence! I've got to warn him! How can I do that if I'm a bloody hologram? Wait a minute. Dear, you can hear me. We need to send a warning to our son!"

Meanwhile, the Maelstrom is now at the Yamanaka flower shop, having come to talk to Ino.

"What's wrong, Maelstrom?"

"Ino, the repairs to the TARDIS are complete. I plan to fulfill the role left to me by my father."

Ino looks at him. "What about us?"

"I want you to come with me, Ino. I really want that. But you do have responsibilities here. Which is why I'm going to give you time to make the choice. I will leave in exactly one week. Either you come with me, or stay here. But the journey in time and space is one I have to go on."

"I understand." Ino moves away before looking back at him. "One week, right?"

"Right."

"I'll seriously think about it. Know that, no matter which choice I make, I love you. Never forget that."

The Maelstrom smiles. "Never."

The two smile at each other for a few minutes before the Maelstrom feels something burning inside his pocket. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a glowing TARDIS key. He then notices a sound echoing from the monument. The sound of a low sounding bell.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Mom. I can hear the cloister bell!"

The two run all the way to the TARDIS. Upon arriving they are met by the hologram Doctor.

"Finally! Naruto, look at the scanner!"

The Maelstrom looks at the scanner.

What's going on?" asks Ino.

"There's a ship in orbit above the planet. The configuration matches a-" His eyes widen.

"A what?"

"A Dalek ship."

"What's are the Daleks?"

"Only the most dangerous lifeforms in the universe! Why are they here? Unless-"

"What?"

"It's my fault. They probably detected the presence of a Time Lord on the planet and think it's my father. Which means that once I stop them, I have to leave this planet. Otherwise, I could draw others here."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. I have no choice. Right now, I need to focus on stopping the Daleks from killing anyone."

He notices a blip moving away from the Dalek ship. "Looks like they're coming down in a shuttle. Based on their trajectory, they'll land just outside Konoha in just under an hour. We've got to evacuate the village!"

"Naruto, how dangerous are they?"

"Very dangerous. From everything I've heard, the only thing you can do is run and hope you don't get shot by them. It only takes one shot for you to die. Their shields can stop any projectile sent at them, including shuriken and kunai. Ninjutsu may work, but it has never been tested."

"What can I do to help?"

"Send the warning to the Hokage and get her to evacuate the village. I'll take care of the Daleks."

"You could get killed!"

"Of course. Any of us could also get killed on a regular ninja mission, too. Get going!"

Ino kisses the Maelstrom on the cheek, then leaves the TARDIS. The Maelstrom sits down on the floor and begins to meditate. He finds himself in the familiar sewer of his mindscape.

"**It's been some time, Naruto. Or should I call you Maelstrom?"**

Naruto looks up at the eyes of the Kyuubi, still trapped in the cage. "It doesn't matter. I'm right now trying to figure out a way to defeat the Daleks."

"I'm sure we'll think of something!"

The Maelstrom jumps at the voice and turns to see his previous incarnation leaning against the wall, grinning. He is wearing the familiar orange jumpsuit, except he's also wearing a red overcoat with black flames. **_(You guys should know damn well what coat this is. If not, go watch the Invasion of Pain Arc in Naruto Shippuden. There is a reason that he's wearing the coat. You won't find out in this particular story, though.)_**

"How's it going, new me?"

"How the hell are you here?"

"The Kyuubi explained it already. I'm nothing more than an echo of your former self. Anyway, let's get back to the present problem, the Daleks."

"Right. Of course. Any ideas on how I should beat them?"

Meanwhile, Ino is in the Hokage office, trying to convince the Hokage of the threat.

"Lady Hokage, please! We must evacuate the village!"

"Oh, I agree. The civilians will be evacuated. But the ninja will remain to defend Konoha."

"This is foolish! Our ninja have a very good chance of being destroyed, according to the Maelstrom! Just leave this to him!"

"Even if he will be one of the greatest heroes of all time, that hasn't happened, yet! He's still a genin! Leave this to the experienced ninja!"

"None of the ninja have any experience with this enemy! They will be killed!"

"What would you have me do? Have all the ninja run away? That would sully this village's reputation. I have to put the village first!"

Ino looks at her in disbelief, before sighing and turning to leave. "Naruto would be disappointed in you. You've become the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. But, you've lost Tsunade Senju in the process. I hope you're happy when all the ninja are dead."

Ino walks out of the office. Tsunade leans back in her chair and sighs.

**Vanex: _The Maelstrom is working out his plans to stop the Daleks. Will he succeed? See you all next time!_**


End file.
